


巴普洛夫的狗

by dantemustdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustdie/pseuds/dantemustdie
Summary: 太多错误的刺激把哥哥和疼痛连结在了一起，但丁现在痛着，仿佛哥哥又回到了身边。





	巴普洛夫的狗

**Author's Note:**

> v哥没有出场只好自娱自乐的空巢老蛋，主要还是想试试PTSD

但丁一天中的大部分时间都在睡觉，剩下五分之一的时间留给了他钟爱的披萨和草莓圣代，还有一点点的时间用来跟女士们吵嘴、玩他收集的玩具、欣赏恶魔标本的滑稽姿势、丢飞镖……看起来似乎相当丰富多彩，但是他一天的大部分时间，还是在睡觉。

他能保持一个动作一动不动好几个小时，把腿交叠着放在桌子上，头往后仰去，脸上盖着一本杂志，看起来令颈椎病患者深恶痛绝，但是恶魔似乎没有颈椎病的困扰。恶魔的困扰大多数来源于水电费，明天的披萨要吃什么口味，还有一些已经忘掉的东西。那些忘掉的会在恶魔的梦里如约而至，但是恶魔整日整日的睡觉，却几乎不会做梦。

在十几年前，他还常常做梦，就像一场每天都会重复返场的话剧，全场只有一个观众。他坐在台下，看着悬崖上的两个人，一个人伸出手，一个人掉下去，一遍又一遍，在他心脏上凿出一个浅浅的痕迹，长度大概和他的手掌一样宽，随着血脉的鼓动结出丑陋的痂。

现在他已经丧失了做梦的能力，话剧团终于随着时间倒闭，那条伤痕也被他硬塞了不少东西进去，但是形状都不怎么合适，但丁却觉得这样就挺好，掉了就再拣点其他的塞进去，总之不漏风就可以了。用甜食、披萨和一些摇滚乐把生活勉强粘在一起，令他感觉自己确实还活着。

他自认为和以前也没什么不同，都是一样的混蛋。直到有一天，那个从教团里捡来的尼禄小子到事务所做客，青春期的男孩精力旺盛，充满好奇心，在这个大多数时候都死气沉沉的事务所里，就像一团烈火格格不入。尼禄对他制作的恶魔飞镖盘很感兴趣，他用右手捏着飞镖，又换成左手，看样子把目标瞄准了那只恶魔标本的脑门。第一发正中红心，但丁看着他举起飞镖，突然往前迈了一步。

尼禄吓了一跳，然而飞镖已经脱手，那支被尼禄全力甩出的飞镖像一颗流星刺破空气，钉在了他左侧的肩膀上。

“嘿！你在干什么！”尼禄小子暴跳如雷，他以为但丁又在捉弄他，然而但丁只是把飞镖拔出来，用手指揩掉血迹，然后还给了他。这太奇怪了，尼禄看着一脸无所谓的但丁，无法理解这个男人刚才到底在想什么。

而但丁却不理会尼禄一连串的追问，他并没有捉弄他，至少刚才没有，他不过是想感受一下被飞镖刺进身体的感觉，仅此而已。那是一种尖锐的痛感，以那一点为中心周围的肌肉都随之发紧，紧紧地咬住侵入身体的异物，他把飞镖拔出来时，费了点力气。

不是这样的，他想要的不是这样的。

连他自己都不知道究竟想要的是什么，他已经忘了，只能依赖肌肉记忆用身体一个个尝试。在面对冲过来的恶魔昆虫的时候，他也在想着这些，不知道是不是这个，万一就是呢？于是但丁站在那里，昆虫镰刀一样的巨爪刺穿了他的胸膛，他被抛飞出去，砸在一堆碎石里，后知后觉地反应过来自己现在是在战斗，他撑着叛逆爬起来，撕碎了那个脆弱的小东西。胸口狰狞的创口正在飞速愈合，他呼吸都带着撕裂的疼痛，却感觉很怀念。

他沿着疼痛的路径寻找着那些蛛丝马迹，用身体唤醒记忆，那个人在他的记忆里永远和疼痛连结在一起，从但丁有记忆开始，他们就在为争夺糖果、玩具和母亲的怀抱而打在一起，小小的拳头和稚嫩的乳牙是他们仅有的武器，那些甜蜜的疼痛到这里就戛然而止，之后他们更加疯狂也更加致命。他老哥从不吝于给予他伤痕与疼痛，当然，作为回报，他自认为在对方身上留下的伤并不比他自己身上的少到哪里去。

直到现在，他一想到那个人，胸口还会条件反射地隐隐作痛。

但是——至少不是这样的。他用手摸索着伤口的轮廓，应该是不到一指长，很光滑，很薄，除了感到身体被切开不会带来多余的不适。他想起了墨菲斯托，那些飘来飘去的恶魔，他们的尖爪会刺穿大多数物体，包括人体。如果是墨菲斯托的话，大概会让他想起来更多，他现在很想找一只来试试。

现在到哪去找那种低等的昆虫呢？但丁只能遗憾地放弃了这个念头。这还不够，他想，这还远远不够，那些被疼痛拉扯出来的回忆对他而言远远不够。

但丁知道自己看上去很不对劲，从尼禄奇怪的眼神就能看出来，但是他没疯，他只是想找回一些东西，唯一的线索就是那个人所给予的疼痛，他只记得这个了。

于是他划开了自己的手掌，并为这种熟悉感欣喜万分，手掌的伤口很烫，随着脉搏的频率跳动，向他传递着稳定又熟悉的疼痛，然后他想起了更多。但丁躺下了，在废墟里，在碎石和折断的钢筋之中，这不是个好地方，但是狭窄的空间能够给予他安全感。他已经等不到回事务所了，那感觉稍纵即逝，他刚刚抓住了最后的尾巴。

但丁解开了皮带，用流血的右手撩起了上衣，他现在激动得浑身颤抖，鲜血很快把他的胸脯弄得一团糟，他笨拙又粗鲁地抚慰自己的阴茎和乳头，把脸贴在水泥地面上，粗重的呼吸吹起一片尘土。

对，就是这样，但是，还不够……！但丁不由自主地捡起一片锋利的瓦砾，尖锐的棱角嵌入皮肤，给自己添上了更多伤口，从肩膀到小腹，而他却愈发地感到安心，仿佛在身上的不是什么皮开肉绽的划痕，而是爱人温柔的抚摸。

太多错误的刺激把哥哥和疼痛连结在了一起，但丁现在痛着，仿佛哥哥又回到了身边。

他露出满足的微笑，褪下裤子，将混合了血液和唾液的手指送入臀逢，很快给后穴开拓出一条缝隙，久未使用过的后穴还记得一些东西，没错，还是疼痛。他们在床上也会打架，这种时候那个人的动作就会变得更加粗暴，幻影剑是他们的情趣玩具，他从各个角度刺穿他，并乐此不疲。

那疼痛实在刻骨铭心，以至于时过境迁，他的身体依然会因为疼痛兴奋不已，他现在迫切地想要什么东西狠狠地捅进来，就像那个人经常干的那样，可是他只有手指。于是他把目光盯上了他带着的东西，叛逆太沉，不适合来干这种事，两柄手枪……出于一些特殊的原因，他选择了黑檀木。

冰冷的枪管抵在穴口，他感觉不太舒服，但是他实在太渴望一些东西能进来了，于是他将黑檀木捅了进来，尖锐的边角理所当然地撕裂了穴口，就像之前的每一次，这令但丁久违地从心底里快乐了起来。熟悉感往往会带来安全感，他现在蜷缩在废墟里，屁股里还插着一支手枪，安全感却前所未有的充盈。他丝毫不去在意这支还塞着子弹的手枪会不会走火，在他肚子里开一个洞，只是痴迷于这种安心与满足感，就像一个快要酒精中毒的酒鬼。

血液的润滑使枪管在体内畅行无阻，这玩意棱角分明，刮蹭着柔软的内壁，但丁浑身颤栗着，却不由自主地将枪绞得更紧了。那些节奏和角度，他已经忘得一干二净，只能胡乱地抽插着枪柄，也不管有没有顶在前列腺上，那些单纯的快感对他而言已经无关紧要，他想要的更多是疼痛。

但丁的手死死扣住了粗糙的水泥地面，他把这一片都弄湿了，大部分是血液，还混着少量的汗水和唾液。在生理上，这绝对不是什么快乐的体验，但是但丁快乐得快要高潮了。他现在浑身都很疼，如果现在能有什么让他抱住就更好了，然而没有，他只能抱住自己的胳膊，随着抽插的力度发出细小的嘤咛。

他知道自己快到极限了，那些在自己身上制造出的伤口正在飞速的愈合，这一场虚妄的梦就要闭幕，但丁加快了抽插的速度，甚至将手指扣在了扳机上，这是一个相当危险的动作，只要微微用力，这支枪就会将子弹射进他的体内，在他的肚子里放一支盛大的烟花。但是他太想这样做了，就差一步，这场荒诞的性爱就圆满了，就差一步，他就能在极致的痛苦之中见到那个人，这想法太令人着迷，他的指尖已经钩住了扳机，就差一步……！

但丁最后也没有扣下扳机，他被黑檀木送上了高潮，有半分钟时间他都在断断续续地射精，然后他翻过身，也不管污浊的地面是否会弄脏他的银发。他看着自己的右手，那道浅浅的伤痕已经愈合了，连伤疤都没有留下，只有被撕裂的半指手套还好好地戴在手上。

“Vergil……”

他低低地念道，发出无奈又欣喜的喟叹，像一个找回了玩具的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的搞了拱猪文学，下一篇可以接着玩白菜了


End file.
